It is well known to provide a center stack between driver and passenger seats in a cockpit of a vehicle. Two essential functions of the center stack are to inform passengers of the general state of the vehicle and to permit passengers to adjust accessories influencing passenger comfort such as temperature and radio volume, for example. Typically, current center stacks include at least one digital display. The digital display is usually a flat, rectangular, thin film transistor (TFT) glass display or a liquid crystal display (LCD). Optionally, the display can include a touch screen overlay or can be controlled by a large number of switches.
One such display is disclosed in U.S. Pat. No. 7,084,859 entitled PROGRAMMABLE TACTILE TOUCH SCREEN DISPLAYS AND MAN-MACHINE INTERFACES FOR IMPROVED VEHICLE INSTRUMENTATION AND TELEMATICS, hereby incorporated herein by reference in its entirety. The display is disposed in an instrument panel center stack. Computer data including knob selection and adjustment functions are projected onto the display by a rear projector. The display may also include knobs mounted thereon, which can provide tactile feedback to a user. Accordingly, the display saves space on the dashboard by reducing the number of knobs required and by sharing the display area between the computer data and the knobs. However, the display is substantially planar, and therefore limits the design flexibility of the center stack.
Various other displays attempt to achieve design flexibility by utilizing translucent materials, for example.
In JP 2007-223416 entitled VEHICULAR INSTRUMENT PANEL hereby incorporated herein by reference in its entirety, a vehicle instrument panel is disclosed. The vehicle instrument panel utilizes a translucent screen. A projector projects a selection of buttons for various vehicle systems such as a navigation system, a heating, ventilating and air conditioning system, and sound system, for example, onto a back side of the translucent material. The buttons are visible on a front side of the translucent material and operational by a passenger of the vehicle. A camera disposed behind the translucent material visually detects an actuation of the buttons. However, the camera occupies valuable space behind the instrument panel.
Although the aforementioned displays operate effectively, the displays are expensive, available in limited sizes, susceptible to external damage, and significantly reduce styling flexibility. Furthermore, an image shown on the display may washout in bright ambient light conditions.
Accordingly, it would be desirable to produce a center stack having a display system including a translucent material and a projection system, wherein design flexibility is maximized and a cost and complexity thereof are minimized.